I Got You
by TinaraXx
Summary: When someone Marty knows hurts the one person he truly loves, he will do anything to help her recover. Partners will finally become more. WARNING! Mentions of attacking/abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything**

Kensi had never been one for a smutty relationship, well at least that's what she thought. Her partner, Marty Deeks, had been the one thing that made her reconsider having a family. He bought laughter and comfort into their workplace. Yeah, he was just an LAPD detective, but he is now one of their own. An NCIS agent. The thing she hates most about him is his personality. Anyone could say that he is a child in a man's body, incapable of growing up. And that's exactly true. But it's also the thing she likes most about him. He makes every situation a little better, makes people laugh and he cares a lot about the people he is frequently associated with.

Kensi was bought out of her trance and the one and only Deeks walked into the bullpen. He was whistling some tune he probably heard on the radio on his way over here. He stopped when he noticed that Kensi was here earlier than Sam, Callen and himself. "Hey Kensalina, what are you doing here?" he asked with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.  
>"I'm working." She replied, hearing a sarcastic gasp coming from Deeks' mouth. She rolled her eyes and continued writing the report she was working on. Deeks, however, just stood there gawking at her, trying to find another reason why she was here so early. His thoughts and, much to Kensi's relief, his gawking was broken when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller details and noticed it was from Bates. He answered and walked over to his desk as he listened to what Bates was saying. Kensi didn't know what was going on, but by the look on Deeks face, she knew he didn't like it. Deeks looked pissed. He said to the caller that he doesn't want to be involved with anymore operations, and hung up without another word being said. He looked up and noticed her worried expression. "Bates called. He wants me to go into a deep cover overnight. I told him I didn't want to anymore. Let's just say, he didn't like my answer."<br>"Well, he can't force you to anymore," Kensi replied. Deeks nodded in reply.

His career in the LAPD hadn't been a pleasant one. No one liked him, but they had his back. It made going into a deep cover that little bit easier. Here at NCIS, the people he worked with were like a family for him. Sam is the tough older brother no one wants to mess with, Callen is the big brother who cares even if his expression doesn't show it. Kensi is the girl he fell hard for. Everything about her if perfect in his eyes, even her laugh, as horrible as it is. Eric and Nell are his nerdy little brother and sister who everyone loves. Hetty is the grandmother who knows everything that's going on with everyone in her small family, and Granger is like a father figure to the agents. The perfect family.

The morning was dragging on. Sam and Callen had arrived just after 7am in the middle of a heated argument, which left Sam fuming and Callen smirking. This was a pretty common thing to happen most mornings. Sam hates being late, and Callen didn't care. Kensi assumed that was what they were arguing about. After several rounds of office basketball, the team decided to take it down to the gym and play an actual round of basketball with Hetty as the umpire. Sam was careful not to get any offensive fouls this time.

By the time they were done playing, it was 3pm. They decided to finish some paperwork and make it an early night. "Kens, wanna grab something to eat?" Deeks asked as they packed up for the day.  
>"Sure. As long as you're buying." She replied. He replied with a smile and a nod. <em>Anything for you.<em> The pair decided to walk to a small diner near the pier. They sat down at a table and Kensi looked over the menus and specials. All Deeks could focus on was Kensi's face as she searched for something to eat. _God she looks gorgeous._ The waiter comes over and Kensi places her order of creamy pasta and a large basket of chips to share with Deeks. The waiter turned to Deeks, who was still thinking about his partner. She cleared her throat and he jumped slightly. "What can I get you?" the impatient waiter asked. Deeks quickly glanced at the menu and ordered lamb chops and some salad.

The two made small talk whilst waiting for their meals to arrive. Deeks made a joke about how the basket of chips she ordered would be gone as soon as they put it in front of her, and she joked about the snobby waiter who caught him daydreaming. Silence had set in when their food arrived, both devouring their meals in minutes. Neither of them had eaten since they had breakfast. True to his word, Deeks paid for their food, and the couple left to get back to their cars. The moonlight glistened on the water surface and illuminated the pier. They got back to their cars, said goodnight to each other, and then parted ways. Deeks drove home and the only thing on his mind was Kensi. One day he will make it official. One day he will ask her to be with him, in more than just partners.

Kensi had gotten home and immediately had a hot shower to try and calm her feelings. Deeks was more than just her partner; he was her family, the man she loves most. Although she hasn't told him this, she is sure he knows. She got out the shower and started to dry off when her phone started ringing down the hall. She wrapped herself in her towel and walked out of the bathroom to her phone. She smiled when she saw Deeks' number on the screen.

Before she had a chance to answer it, someone had come up behind her and covered her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I didn't think I'd get much but hey?! Miracles happen! 230 views in one day! I'm stoked! Anyway, here we go another chapter!**

Feeling the cold blade of a knife against her back, she tried to pull herself away. She was unsuccessful in doing so. She heard her phone ring again and hoped that Deeks would just come over here to talk instead of over the phone. The intruder whispered something in her ear and she stopped moving. Fear took over, so she did the only thing she could do, listen to what he wanted. "Where is Deeks?" the man asked from behind her.

"I'd rather die than tell you." She replied bitterly. The man laughed and kicked the back of Kensis' knee in. She fell to her knees, the knife scraping up her back as she went down. She hissed as the blade split her skin. "I'll ask you again, in case you didn't hear me right. Where is Marty Deeks?" Kensi remained silent. He bought the knife up to her shoulder and sliced right down to her elbow. Not enough to make her bleed to death, but enough to leave a scar and cause her pain. She clenched her jaw in hopes to not give the man any satisfaction. When he didn't get a reaction, he punched her in the other shoulder. The force of the punch took her by surprise and knocked her over. He started kicking her in the abdomen and ribs. The sound of her bones cracking caused her to cry out in pain and fear. He kicked her in the face, causing her nose to break and bleed out. Stars started to cloud her vision and she watched helplessly as the man reached down with his knife and started to cut her bare skin. The pain got too much for her and she ended up passing out. The attacker smiled. _She was so vulnerable in nothing but a towel, _he thought. He snapped some pictures and then quietly left the hallway. He took the bloody knife and carved something into her bedroom wall. _I will find you Marty Deeks. Your girlfriend is just the beginning._ And with that, he left.

Deeks was getting agitated. He didn't know if he did something wrong to be ignored. He had called three times and all of them rung through to her voicemail. He grabbed his coat, his phone and his keys and made his way out to his car. He was heading to Kensis. _Have I done anything wrong? Did I call her too soon? Did I say something offensive? _Deeks thought as he made his way to her place. When he arrived, he walked up to her front door and knocked three times. No response. He knocked again and still there was no reply. Plan B. He grabbed her spare key, which was connected to his home and car keys, and unlocked the door. He cautiously walked in, waiting for her to jump out and scare him. But she didn't. "Kens? Hello, Fern?" Deeks said as he walked through his partners home. He rounded the corner and noticed his partner sprawled out across the floor in a pool of blood, wearing nothing but a towel. The smell of blood quickly filled his nostrils, making him feel nauseous. He quickly went into her bedroom and grabbed the quilt off her bed, stopping as he noticed the writing carved into the wall. He shuddered.

She was regaining consciousness when she saw her partner standing in the doorway of her bedroom staring at something. She muttered his name and winced when she tried to move. Deeks noticed this and scurries over to her with the quilt, refraining to crack a joke. Kensi accepted the blanket and Deeks helped cover her over, sparing her from any more embarrassment. "Kens, where does it hurt? Can I do anything?" Deeks asked frantically. She tenderly shook her head and started drifting out of consciousness. Deeks leapt up and called 911, telling them what was happening. They dispatched a team straight away. He made another call. It was to Hetty. He informed her of the situation and she said she would brief the team straight away. She gave Deeks strict instructions to stay with her and he instantly obliged. Before he knew it, ambulances had arrived and the EMT's were rushing over to her to assess her injuries. It looked really bad. They loaded her onto the stretcher, placing a hospital blanket over her before strapping her in. They loaded her into the ambulance and Deeks went with her, leaving his car out the front of her place. LAPD was on route so they can finish up with the crime scene and allow crime scene techs to do their thing. Help grasped her hand as the ambulance pulled away, sirens blaring. "Hang on Kens. I love you. Hold onto that." He kissed the top of her hand. They could get through this and catch the bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I don't own anything. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story, it honestly is what's keeping me motivated. I do apologise for not updating my other stories. I don't know how to continue them, so if you have any ideas feel free to PM me!**

The trip to the hospital had been long and agonizing for both Kensi and Deeks. Kensi was in a lot of pain and the morphine didn't seem to help. Deeks was worried sick. He didn't realise they were at the hospital until a nurse ushered him to fill out Miss Blyes' medical details, stating that it was all he could do to help. He began to fill out the forms. Name, date of birth, siblings, known illnesses and her emergency contact. He wrote his own name and Hettys' as emergency contacts. By the time he was done, Sam and Callen could be seen at the end of the corridor, entering the waiting room. They both had an upset look upon their faces. Someone had hurt their little sister. No one gets away with that.

She was drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now. She was sore and scared. When the nurse took Deeks away she became worried, although it didn't show through all the blood on her face. When the male doctors surrounded her, she shuddered and tried to move away from them. They noticed straight away and were replaced by female doctors and nurses. The doctors wanted to do a rape kit on her and she protested, asking for her partner to be with her before anything happens. Deeks, Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell were surprised to see the doctor so quickly; after all, she was only bought in about an hour ago. Normally they didn't hear anything for a few hours. "Which one of you is Miss Blye's partner?" she asked. Deeks stood up straight away, and the nurse led him into the ED.

He saw Kensi laying fragile in the bed, with tear streaks staining her bloodied face. He instantly went to her side and she let out a small whimper. "Hey, shhh. It's okay Kens. I'm right here." He soothed. She let out a small nod. The nurse came around and asked if she was okay with them doing the test now and she silently nodded. Deeks looked up at the nurse and she explained that they need to do a rape kit as it is protocol for all female attacking victims. He looked down at his partner, the girl he loves most. "Do you want me to stay?" she simply nodded in reply. He held her hand as the nurse prepared her for the test. The nurse nodded to him and began to explain what she was doing. Deeks kept his eyes focused on her face, watching her expressions, reading her like a book. As it started, she squeezed her eyes shut and clutched his hand. By the end of it, she was crying silently. The nurse turned away to change her gloves. "I have some good news for you both. There are no signs of sexual trauma. So I'm just going to get another nurse to come in here and help clean you up." She said. Deeks smiled a thankyou at her.

"When will she be able to leave?" he asked, concerned for his partner.

"Not until tomorrow morning at least. If she is still in pain tomorrow then it may delay her discharge." She replied. Deeks said thankyou and went back to Kensi. He picked up a damp cloth the nurse bought in and began to wipe away the blood and tears that was smeared on her face. He had only seen her cry a few times since Afghanistan, but this was on a totally different level. She was scared. He held her hand a kissed her on the top of her head.

The rest of the team were getting restless. They hadn't been updated since Deeks called Hetty to alert her of her agents' condition. Sam and been up and down to the nurses office trying to get information on his friend. They wouldn't tell him anything, even when he used his badge. So all they could do was wait. It had been 3 hours since they arrived and in that time, the doctor and several nurses went in and out of her room. It made them wonder what was going on. Just as Sam was about to get up again the doctor came over. "Kensi Marie Blye?" he asked and the team, minus Deeks and Kensi, stood up. "She has sustained a lot of bruising on her abdomen and upper torso, indicating she was kicked. She has a few cracked ribs and one broken one. Her nose is also broken but we have set that back in place. The left side of her face is severely bruised and she has a swollen eye also on her left side. She is lucky to be alive. If he kicked her one more time, another rib would have broken off, piercing her lung." He explained.

"What aren't you telling us?" Callen asked.

"Well, as protocol, we had to do a rape kit on Miss Blye. She was really distressed during the procedure which is why Mr Deeks went in there. He did calm her down, but she occasionally flinches involuntarily at him. There are no signs of sexual trauma but we are concerned for her mental state." Every agent let out a sigh of relief. He didn't sexually assault her which was a relief. They didn't know what she would be like if he did. The doctor left, telling them that they can visit one at a time and that Deeks was to stay with her at all times.

Nell went in first, holding back the tears. She let a few slip down her cheek when she saw Kensi lying in the hospital bed looking so fragile and broken. Deeks moved so that Nell could sit next to him on the sofa that was bought in earlier. She clasped Kensis' hand and started to talk to her. "Were going to get away for a while, just you and me, after you're better. We could go to Alaska or Canada. Deeks told me that you're double black X diamond rated. You can teach me how to ski. We can sit in a spa all day long, get our nails done, have pamper sessions like last weeks." At this point, finding out his partner liked pamper sessions, he was struggling not to laugh and tease the two girls. Nell decided to ignore him, instead telling her stories about her worst dates, and some of the better ones. She had been in the room for almost an hour when Sam knocked on the door. It was almost 8pm, which meant visiting hours were almost up for the day. Nell walked out and apologised to the rest of them for taking so long. They all shook their heads and told her that it was okay and no one could have blamed her. Kensi was her best friend after all. They all decided that they would go home. Deeks was staying with Kensi, doctors and Hettys' orders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my.. it's been so long.. I am terribly sorry! Anyway, here is the long awaited new chapter! Enjoy! **

The rain was light outside her window, as she woke to the sweet smell of rain in the air. A brief second later, she lunged forward, in an attempt to figure out where she was. She winced as she felt the multiple stitches on her stomach constrict, and her ribs screaming in protest. _This isn't my bedroom? _She had failed to notice the rather heavy weight at the bottom of her bed resting near her feet. It was Deeks. "Are you okay?!" he frantically asked, after being startled awake. She simply nodded her head, as pain ripped through her chest.  
>"What happened?" Kensi asked him. He stared at her as if she was pulling some sort of an amnesia prank, like he had done to her a few years before, but then suddenly realised that she was being genuine. She really did not know what had happened.<br>"Uh, well.. We went out for dinner, and then we went our separate ways to go home. I tried calling you because I wanted to talk about something and you wouldn't answer, so I drove to your home and knocked a few times. When you didn't answer, I figured I would just let myself in because I assumed you were in the shower or had fallen asleep. But when I opened the door and went looking for you, I uh, found you on the floor in a pool of blood." He explained cautiously studying her facial expressions for any hint of recognition. She just sat there, her injuries seeming to become even more painful as memories of Afghanistan flooded her mind. Deeks seemed to notice the change in her demeanour, as he pulled his chair closer to her. He clasped her hand, looking shocked as she flinched. Instead, he resorted to soothingly talking to her, trying to make her come back to reality. Deeks ended up sitting on her bed, next to her on what little space there was, holding her in his arms. "Shh. It's over now Kens. It's okay, you're safe now." He whispered, as she slowly settled in his arms.

The night was long and Deeks was growing irritable. Kensi was constantly waking up from pain and memories. Deeks had tried to calm her on several occasions, but it wasn't working. In the end, she became so worked up that the doctors had to give her a sedative. Now she was sleeping. Whether it was a peaceful sleep for her or not, he was happy she was getting the rest she really needed.

He started to doze off and before he knew it, the sun was creeping through the window. 'What time is it?' He thought. He looked over at his partners sleeping form. In this light, she really did look like an angel. He longed so much for him to wake up one morning and find her sleeping next to him, in a house they bought together, with the family they could one day have. He imagined what it would be like to one day have little mutant ninja assassins running around, screaming like little terrors. He smiled at the thought. "What are you smiling about?" he heard a weak voice next to him ask. He almost jumped when he realised that she was awake and had caught him daydreaming.

"Nothing I was just thinking." He replied noting her pained expression as she tried to sit up. "Do you want me to call the doctor?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Nope. I'm fine, just a little bit sore. Nothing to worry about." She replied, not wanting him to worry any more than he was. That didn't stop him though. He would never stop worrying about her. He moved closer to her, holding her hand in his.  
>"Kens, I wanted to tell you something last night. I really don't know how to say this, and I was a little nervous to. But in light of recent events, now seems better than ever." He started to talk. She cut him off by reaching her other hand to place it on top of their already intertwined fingers. She looked up, her hazel brown eyes staring deeply into his bright ocean blue ones. She could easily get lost in those eyes.<br>"I know, Marty. I know." She stated. "I feel the same way. Trust me, I do. But I need time to recover, Deeks. And I want you there, but I don't want to be smothered, and I don't want you to feel like you have an obligation to look after me." She finished, looking down in her lap, almost ashamed of what she had said. Deeks stared at her, almost in shock at what she just said.  
>"Kensi, honey. You know I will do anything for you, and it's not an obligation, it's me wanting to. So please, Kensi. For once, just accept my help?" He pleaded.<p>

Their moment was interrupted when the doctor walked into the room. Discharge papers were organised, as well as waterproof dressings, painkillers and antibiotics, as well as strict instructions to rest up. Kensi started to protest when the doctor told her to have at least a month off from work. Deeks assured the doctor that she wouldn't work or be living alone once she goes home, and Kensi stared at him. After losing an argument about getting in a wheelchair, Kensi reluctantly let Deeks push her through the hallways to the parking lot.  
>"I don't want to go home, Deeks." Kensi stammered. He looked down to the fragile woman before him, and stopped next to their car. He crouched down to her eye level and placed a hand on her knee.<br>"Don't worry about that, Kensi. Hetty has organised a house for us, until it is safe to go home. I've heard that it is huge, and is in a small family neighbourhood. Is sounds pleasant." She nodded and motioned to him to help her up. Once they were all loaded into the car, Deeks uploaded their new address into his GPS, and drove out of the parking lot. He was both excited and scared of what the next few weeks would bring. He was extremely happy when he was given time off from work to help Kensi, it meant that he could spend more time with her and getting to know her.

He watched as the silver Cadillac exited the hospital parking lot. He followed slowly tailing behind. He would get him. And they would suffer….

**Duh Dunnn! Sorry it's been SO long! But I have finally graduated and now have some spare time, between working 36 hours a week, to write. I really hope this is alright and hopefully I can get around to writing more and having this story updated quicker and more often. Anyway, please review because that is what actually gets me motivated to write. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
